ouaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic Beans
' Magic Beans' are rare and powerful items that were grown by giants and nymphs. They are translucent and look like they are made of glass, and they are used to create portals and travel to different realms. They are featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. Properties Magic Beans are pod vegetables that can be used to cross realms, even between magical worlds and non-magical worlds. They can be used as a transport to any place desired by only thinking where one wants to go. ("Snow Drifts", "The Price of Magic") If the bean is old, it loses its power. However, the waters of Lake Nostos can restore withered magic beans to their former ripe state. ("Tallahassee", "Queen of Hearts") Gallery Users Season 1 *'Baelfire' — travels from the Enchanted Forest to Earth. Season 2 They are grown in Storybrooke by Anton, a giant who has been shrunken down to human size, so that everyone in Storybrooke can return to the Enchanted Forest. However, they are all destroyed except for one which Regina keeps and grows. *'Captain Hook and his crew '— travel from the Enchanted Forest to Neverland. *'Cora Mills, Captain Hook and Anton '— travel from the Enchanted Forest to Storybrooke. *'Baelfire '— travels from Earth to the Enchanted Forest. *'Tamara, Greg and Henry '— travel from Storybrooke to Neverland. *'Emma Swan, Regina Mills, Rumplestiltskin, Snow White, David Nolan and Hook '— travel from Storybrooke to Neverland. Season 3 *'Rumplestiltskin and his father Malcolm '— travel from the Enchanted Forest to Neverland. *'Ruby Lucas' — travel from Storybrooke to the Enchanted Forest. Showed in Season 5 Season 6 *'Emma Swan and Regina Mills' — travel from the Wish Realm to Storybrooke. (failed) Season 7 *'Henry Mills' — travel from Storybrooke to the New Enchanted Forest. *'Captain Hook and Regina Mills' — travel from Storybrooke to the New Enchanted Forest to save Henry. *'Emma Swan' — travel from Storybrooke to the New Enchanted Forest to see Henry. *'Emma Swan and Captain Hook' — travel from the New Enchanted Forest to Storybrooke. *'Zelena Mills' — travel from the New Enchanted Forest to Storybrooke. *'Ella, Henry Daniel Mills and Alice' — travel from the New Enchanted Forest to New Wonderland to save Alice. *'Ella, Henry Daniel Mills and Alice' — travel back from New Wonderland to the New Enchanted Forest . *'Zelena Mills' — travel from Storybrooke to the New Enchanted Forest to save Robin from Gothel. *'Drizella and Anastasia Tremaine' — travel from Hyperion Heights to the New Enchanted Forest. *'Gothel and Seraphina' — travel from the Land Without Magic to the New Enchanted Forest. *'Tilly and Margot' — travel from the Hyperion Heights to Storybrooke. *'Tilly, Margot and Zelena' — travel from Storybrooke to Wish Realm. Trivia *They are based from the magical beans from the fairytale, Jack and the Beanstalk. Appearances *'S1, E19:' "The Return" (flashback) ---- *'S2, E04:' "The Crocodile" (flashback) *'S2, E06:' "Tallahassee" *'S2, E09:' "Queen of Hearts" *'S2, E19:' "Lacey" *'S2, E20:' "The Evil Queen" *'S2, E21:' "Second Star to the Right..." *'S2, E22:' "...And Straight On 'Til Morning" ---- *'S3, E01:' "The Heart of the Truest Believer" *'S3, E08:' "Think Lovely Thoughts" (flashback) ---- *'S5, E09:' "The Bear King" (flashback) ---- *'S6, E10:' "Wish You Were Here" ---- *'S7, E01:' "Hyperion Heights" (flashback) *'S7, E02:' "A Pirate's Life" (flashback) *'S7, E08:' "Pretty in Blue" (flashback) *'S7, E15:' "Sisterhood" *'S7, E19:' "Flower Child" (flashback) *'S7, E20:' "Is This Henry Mills?" *'S7, E21:' "Homecoming" Category:Magical Plants Category:Magical Items Category:Jack and the Beanstalk